


First Time

by kayesyes



Category: D&D - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, One Shot, Oral, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayesyes/pseuds/kayesyes
Summary: The first time between a human and a Centuar. . .“It won’t fit.”“It is unlike you to to give up, Little One.”“I’m stating a fact. It’s too big.”“Such praise. It warms my heart that you recognize I am well endowed. But I do not think I am too large for you. Perhaps if you were of a smaller build and stature, but as you are I believe that I will indeed fit.”





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short, I decided to write a little something something between my D&D character, Iona, and a NPC in our campaign, Abraham. Enjoy!

“It won’t fit.”

 

“It is unlike you to to give up, Little One.”

 

“I’m stating a fact. It’s too big.”

 

“Such praise. It warms my heart that you recognize I am well endowed. But I do not think I am too large for you. Perhaps if you were of a smaller build and stature, but as you are I believe that I will indeed fit.”

 

There’s a sigh of exasperation that leaves Iona, her mouth settled in a deep frown as she took in the sight of Abraham’s. . . of Abraham. Already she could tell that it would take more than a few fingers to prepare for something this size. The tip itself seemed almost impossible, even as she cupped it in her hands.

 

“I have seen you take injuries that teetered you towards the great abyss of death. And in the same moments I have watched you stubborn cling to life and stand tall, refusing to back down despite the challenge. And yet with me, you not only admit defeat, but you keep yourself hidden from my view. Refusing to even deny me to my own face. This is not the Iona I so eager sought to test all those months ago.”

 

Fingers trailed against the length, testing the girth and the stiffness of the centaur’s shaft. Her thumb brushing over the slit in the tip almost teasingly. “You’re implying that this,” she gave a squeeze, he grunted lowly, “is going to cause me to walk the line of life and death?” There’s a humorous air to her voice, as if she’s trying not to laugh, “I’m not hiding. You wanted me to admire your sex. I can’t do that standing in front of you.”

 

There’s a low whinny, and Abraham twitches forward, the tip of his cock pressing against the side of Iona’s mouth. Teasingly, the blonde runs the flat of her tongue over the smoothed head. The sucking in of air and moan she hears is worth the salty taste left in her mouth.

 

“The truest cruelty is that I will be unable to properly see you as I mount you, Little One. How I want nothing more than seeing your face as you submit to the pleasure I will provide.”

 

“It won’t fit, Abraham. You aren’t going to be mounting me.”

 

“It is within my right to do so. As your mate, I am allowed these pleasures of the flesh. Denying me is —“ a sharp I take of air, followed by a rumbling noise of pleasure is drawn out of him as the human beneath laps over him. Thin fingers squeeze where they can, lazily stroking along him.

 

“I think . . . I think I have an idea.” She mummers as she presses feather light kisses against swollen flesh. Strong thighs pressed closer together, the dampness between her legs the only proof she had of arousal at this coupling. And despite the fact that she certainly would not be letting Abraham truly ‘mount’ her, there was no denying her interest in his length or the possibilities that came with it.

 

“Abraham? Can you. . . Lift up your front half? Against the wall? It’ll be cramped down here if I —“

 

“Of course, Little One.” Easily, He reared back, front legs bent back and easily pressed against the cool stone of the wall. Even his upper human like half was leaning forward. His flushed skin cooled by stone.

 

“Don’t move.” It’s not a command, a request, with the slight hint of warning. Abraham only chuckled.

 

“I shall not. I would not wish to displease such a fierce creature, no matter how many times said creature refuses to house me inside of her.”

 

She can only shake her head. It’s still slightly cramped as the human lifts, blonde hair falling over her shoulder. Her back presses flush against the soft fur of Abraham’s underbelly. If the please hum the centaur makes is anything to go by, then it’s easy to say the sensation is a welcome one.

 

“So small and yet so fierce. You fit perfectly against me.”

 

He’s a talker. It’s a refreshing change, not that she’s had many partners before this. Certainly none that we’re half beast. But the few lovers the fighter druid had whisked to bed hadn’t been as cock sure and well spoken as Abraham.

 

A huff of laughter escapes her as she spreads her legs, craning her neck downwards to watch as she guides the massive length under her hips and between her legs. Surely being squeezed between strong thighs and pressed against her wet sex would be pleasurable for them both. And without the accidental damage that could be caused by a full grown centaur wildly bucking inside of her.

 

“This. . . Was not what I wished for. I would much prefer the honor of delving inside you, Iona.”

 

She still had to hold onto at least part of Abraham’s length with her hands, but her response was nothing but a tight squeeze of her thighs around him and a rock backwards. A soft moan left her lips, the first she’d offered since Abraham had requested a coupling. It rubbed pleasantly enough against her, the friction and heat heavenly on her sensitive folds and tiny pearl of nerves. “Do you want me to stop, Abraham.”

 

A deep growl, possessive and demanding rumbled through him. The sound of hot air leaving his nostrils and the quick buck forward, sliding between slickened thighs. “You will not stop.”

 

Another bubble of laughter, cut off by yet another soft mewl of pleasure. “Then — Then enjoy this. It’s all you’ll get for now.”

 

Hands clenched against the stone wall, and forehead resting, he rocked his body. Grunts and brutal rutting are what followed. Iona did her best to stay upright, thighs clenched tight as she rocked in time. One hand was up, fingers weakly gripping at short fur of his side, the other cupping the tip of his swollen member. She stroked him easily, fingers brushing against the slit of his flat head teasingly. It was nice, pleasurable being ground up against, but she could still keep her head about her.

 

Abraham, in the other hand was grunting and panting harshly. Those teasing fingers, the warm wetness of her sex, the tickle of blonde curls he’d spotted hiding the soft mound between her legs, the perfect squeeze of muscles thighs — No mate he’d mounted before had felt this unique. Nor had he been gifted with so many different sensations. There’s almost a snort of pride that leaves him. He would be the only centaur to mount this human. His human. And the noises he was drawing from her pink mouth was only adding to his already swollen pride. The only issue he took with this coupling was that he was unable to see the otherworlder. With a harsh grunt he bucked forward again, harsher, almost trying to lift the woman crouched under him off her feet.

 

“Abraham!” Her palm slapped against his hide as she almost lost footing. “Don’t — Careful.” Her cheeks flushed, despite being a rough jerk forward, it’d felt wonderful, not that she’d encourage the beast to do it again.

 

Instead of a quick quip or some smooth words, The centaur only continued to fuck himself against his mate. Despite wanting to be, he could feel the Bible of warmth in his loins, the tight coil of pleasure near bursting. His Little One’s soft noises and teasing touches bringing him closer to the edge. “My name. Call out my name, Little One. Tell me how I feel rutting against you. I wish to hear your voice laced with pleasure.”

 

“You’re big.” Her eye closed, toes curling as she grounded against the cock sliding easily under her crotch. “And warm. Thicker than — than I thought you’d be.” Her breath comes out hot and light, wet lips parted as she focused on the friction against her clit. “Abraham. . . Don’t buck so — so roughly!” Every other thrust lifted her off her feet, making her cling against his hide in a desperate attempt not to completely fall. Only the grip of her thigh kept his length from slipping away. “Grinding against you feels —“

 

Her praises, even if they were not the best Iona could offer, were enough to flip a switch in Abraham. There are only a few more wild thrusts before he’s grunting out his release.

 

She’s close, eye closed and mouth open as Abraham moves as he pleases, his grunts and moans mixing with her own to fill the small space they were in. Glancing down, she tilts her head towards her chest, curious to see what his thick shaft looked like between her legs. It proved to be a mistake as no sooner did she look down did Abraham find his pleasure. His thick, white essence found itself splattered haphazardly against not only Iona’s chin, but her chest and stomach. The shock of it made her laugh softly, legs shaking as she slipped off Abraham’s shaft and on to the floor.

 

She looked a right mess. Blue eye blown with pleasure, thighs sloppy and wet, hair sweat slick and stuck to her forehead, and Abraham’s seed slowly dripping down her chest. She hadn’t found her pleasure, but Iona was content with their coupling non the less.

 

Calming himself, and shifting down, the centaur found the sight of his naked mate quiet beautiful. If he hadn’t just found his pleasure, he’d surely be in great need from just the debauched state Iona looked.

 

With a happy sigh, Iona leaned against the stone wall with her shoulder, not minding the heavy and proud gaze that trailed over her body, and let her fingers dip between her legs. Rosy lips parted as she teased herself, she was more than able to finish by herself.

 

“What is it that you’re doing, Little One?” With a content sigh, and a curious look Abraham lowered himself to the floor, resting with strong legs tucked into his body. “Did I not aired you in finding your fulfillment?”

 

A soft hum, “Mm. Not quiet.” Her eye opener, half lidded and a soft smile was on her lips. The pleasant thumping of pleasure warming her thighs and making her walls clench around nothing. “Don’t worry, I can take care of this.”

 

A thick hand encircles Iona’s wrist halting her movements. There’s a sharp look in Abraham’s eyes, a steady gaze that is almost predatory. If anything it was a shot to his pride and manhood — even his beasthood — that he was unable to fulfill the dainty human before him. Iona’s boldness and confidence in the ability to find her own pleasure would have been attractive in any moment other than this. It goes unsaid by Abraham that he believes she would of found an enriched pleaser had she only allowed him entrance.

 

“Abraham.” Iona sighs, relaxing her hand and letting it be moved away. Instead shifting to face the creature with her back on solid stone. “Is it a pride thing?” An amused gleam in her eye as the centaur shifts to bend his human half, hands easily parting messy legs to have better access to her soft mound.

 

“It is indeed.” His tone holds no humor, only a self righteous determination. It was different than a mare. And he tried to hide his surprise, he should had expected their biology to be different. Curious but purposeful, Abraham pressed into wet folds, the slick blonde curls found themselves brushed over by a thick thumb. “What is this?” Said thumb pressed down, against a swollen nub that has Iona gasping and rolling her hips forward.

 

“It’s — stop rubbing it so roughly!” She has to lean forward, one hand trying to halt the hand assaulting her most sensitive part, her other gripping at the centaur’s shoulder. “It’s my ‘pearl’. A small bundle of — don’t flick it like —“

 

“You make the most beautiful noises when I do. Why would I stop when you seemed so pleasured?”

 

“Because it’s too much too fast.” Her body shook, pleasure humming though her body. Each rough flick hat her jolting, mouth open in a soft cry.

 

“Mares do not have this ‘pearl’ that you do. And you are much wetter than the mates I mounted in the past.”

 

A huff left her, a frown on her lips as Abraham finally ceased his torment and let him fingers explore further. “Don’t talk about your other boon companions. Not when your fingers are —“

 

“Buried knuckle deep into your weeping folds?” There’s a humorous tone in his voice as he curled the two digits inside of his mate. No, Iona was not like any filly he’d tumbled with in his youth. She was much more interesting, and much more beautiful. Especially when her head pulled back and chest heaved. His own release still clinging to her pale form. Head dipping down, his mouth closed around a rosy peak. His thumb roamed back, finding Iona’s clit and pressing against it.

 

“Abraham!” Her body we writhing under his touch, his teasing. His name was a chant on her lips, mixed with gasps of pleasure. It wasn’t hard to reach her peak, body going slack against cool stone, arms draped over Abraham’s broad shoulders.

 

She almost didn’t want to look at him as she enjoyed her post coitus warmth. She could feel his heavy gaze on her. His smirk and pure masculine pride at rendering her limp and blissed was all but radiating from him.

 

Her eye was still closed, body sticky with sweat but not caring as she lazily tugged the centaurs human like half closer. “Is this a pride thing?”

 

“Yes. Indeed it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well. That happened. I might post other small drabbles, but I’m not 100%.


End file.
